


Once A Friend

by Darth_Sansa



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: My First Fanfic, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Sansa/pseuds/Darth_Sansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko want to get into the Spirit World to meet his uncle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once A Friend

He exhales when the wind runs through his white hair. Eyes shut, he sits on the ground, meditating. The wind let the leaves from a vine behind him shake. Little shell shaped blossoms drift to the ground.

It is so peaceful.

Zuko almost falls asleep. It is his first attempt to get into the spirit world. 

He exhales again.

Since the day Korra told him about meeting Iroh in the Spirit World, he struggled with he thought. He found a peaceful place in the Firelord’s garden, by the pond.

Suddenly he floats through space and opens his eyes instantly. He is sitting on a purple meadow with strange yellow flowers. Above him the sky is orange and spirits fly everywhere. At the horizon he sees grey spiky mountains. They look out of place in such a colourful world.  
Then Zuko realises, he does not know how and where to find Iroh.

"Enjoying the view?", a voice behind him says.

Zuko opens his mouth but another voice spoke.

"Uncle", the voice of a young man said.

"It's good to see you, son"

"How-", he starts.

"In the Spirit World everything is possible. You know, when I meet Korra the first time she was scared and insecure. Her struggle inside her transferred to the physical appearance. I suppose you're still the young Firelord inside."

He smiles warmly.

How I missed that smile.

“Grandfather?” he hears another voice in the distance, like in another world.

He opens his eyes and meets familiar ember eyes.

“Iroh”, his voice raspy.

“Oh, you were asleep… You tried to get into the spirit world again, didn’t you? It would be easier to use one of the portals. It won’t take long with Druk to fly to Republic City.”

Zuko sighs. “Yes, that would be faster. I don’t know how Aang had the patience to meditate.” 

He got up and almost falls to the ground again. His knee folds underneath but catches himself at the right moment.

“Maybe you should rest a little before you go.”, Iroh says carefully, the concern in his eyes.

“These old bones had worse.” Zuko smiled.


End file.
